


midnight walks and garden talks

by isabeIIa



Series: Osayachi [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Forbidden Love, Gen, OsaYachi Week, Royalty AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27205232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabeIIa/pseuds/isabeIIa
Summary: 1215 words about Hitoka and Osamu’s forbidden love and moment they can finally be together publicly
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Yachi Hitoka
Series: Osayachi [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960555
Kudos: 14





	midnight walks and garden talks

Hitoka wondered around her room. She was restless, she couldn’t sleep, she couldn’t stop thinking. Thinking about him, about them, about what they’ve done, been doing. She couldn’t stop the feeling she got in her stomach every time he looked at her.

She couldn’t stop the way every time he spoke, she fell in love again and again. She couldn’t help the way her heart skipped a beat every time he touched her. She just couldn’t stop think about him.

Something moved to the right of Hitoka, something near her window. She very slowly turned her head to see her window open and her curtain rippling slowly in the breeze. She held her candle higher, to see better.

Straining her eyes a little, Hitoka could make out a figure in the room, a figure she knew very well. Sighing in relief, she placed the candle back down.

The figure approached as she spoke.

"Osamu, you can't be here, if you're caught.." Her voice flattered as his hands took hold of hers.

"I know, Hitoka, but.." He leaned down to place a soft kiss on her lips, before murmuring, "I can't stop thinking of you." Hitoka wrapped her arms around him, and he wrapped his around her.

“Me neither.” She responded.

“You’re clouding my thoughts, my judgement.” He rested his head on hers. “I’m supposed to be taking over from my father in a few days, become King. I’m supposed to be leading my kingdom against yours, but I can’t.”

“Osamu,” She pushed away from him to look up at him. “Let’s go for a walk.” He nodded as he understood, and they started making their way to the window.

They had done this a hundred times, at least, and every time, they still got the sense of thrill as they climbed down the castle wall. The wind whistling past their ears, flicking their hair around. The lights of the kingdom down below, illuminating the night.

Every time they climbed the walls, the went from rooftop to rooftop of the castle, down, down, down, until they reach the garden.

Once down in the garden, they wonder around, taking in the atmosphere. The chilly air, the silent sounds, the stars in the sky. They had a spot, a place they went, a sanctuary for them to sit together, alone, peacefully.

They found their little spot, where there was a small fountain and a bench they always sat on. The made their way to the bench, Osamu spinning Hitoka in circles, Hitoka having to stifle her laughs, careful to not draw attention to themselves.

They reached the bench and sat down, facing the fountain. Hitoka rested her head on Osamu’s shoulder, while he wrapped an arm around her waist, being her closer to him. They sat for a moment, admiring the fountain, the stars, each other.

“I’m scared, Hitoka.. I’m scared of losing my throne, my crown, my kingdom, but most of all, I’m scared of losing you, Hitoka, I’m scared of losing you to this war.”

Hitoka looked up at him to see him looking up at the sky, there were tears glistening in his eyes. She reached her hand up and placed it on his cheek, directing his face in her direction.

“Osamu, you’re not going to lose me. When you become King, I’ll convince my parents to stop this war, they never wanted it in the first place.”

Osamu stood up, and started pacing. “My parents won’t accept it. You know this, they won’t accept a surrender, or a treaty, they’ll only accept the land.”

Hitoka stood up also, “I know, Osamu, I know!” She started raising her voice a little. “I know they won’t! But I’ll do something.. I’ll..” Her voice flattered as she came to a realisation. “I’ll marry you.”

Osamu stopped in his tracks. He turned towards her. “What?”

“I’ll marry you.” Hitoka advanced towards him, taking his hands in her own and looking up towards him. “This way, we can stop the war, we can unite our kingdoms, and we can finally be together in public, without fearing for each other’s life.”

“Hitoka.. are you sure?” Osamu’s eyes were wide open. “You’d marry me? For our kingdoms?”

“And for ourselves, Osamu, because I love you and I know you love me too. If we marry, we can be together, Osamu. We can finally be together.”

“Hitoka. I can’t believe I got to meet you. I only wished we had a better love story to tell.”

“Osamu, when you become King, and announce our engagement, there will be no doubt in anyone’s mind, that we had the best love story out there. What’s better than our forbidden love, Osamu? What’s better than our midnight adventures, Osamu? What’s better than our secret endeavours, Osamu?”

He leaned down and rested his forehead against hers. “Nothing, Hitoka. Nothing is better. We do have the best love story, don’t we?”

“We do, Osamu. We really do.”

They stood there for what felt like a lifetime, and when broke apart, they were both considerately happier than they were before. “Let’s get you back to your room, Hitoka, before anyone realises you’re missing.”

A few days later, and Osamu was standing in front of thousands of people, waiting to be crowned.

Unknown to anyone but Osamu and Atsumu, Hitoka was hiding in the shadows, behind Osamu. Atsumu was standing just to the side of her, in the light. Atsumu stepped down from being crowned, he knew how much being king meant to Osamu, to Hitoka. Atsumu has always known about Osamu and Hitoka’s relationship. Osamu always talked to him about it, always gushed about how much he loved Hitoka.

Hitoka was nervous, to say the least. She was about to be announced betrothed of Miya Osamu. Her parents didn’t know she was here. They thought she was wondering the gardens again.

Osamu shook in participation. He couldn’t wait to announce Hitoka to the kingdom. His father went on with the ceremony, and finally placed the crown in his head. “King Osamu.” Was his last words of his speech.

Osamu stepped forward, and in his most confident, loud voice, he announced, “From this day forwards, we will be stopping the war with Karasuno.”

“On what grounds?” His father spoke up behind him.

“I’d like to present my fiancée, and the future Queen of our kingdoms, princess Yachi Hitoka of Karasuno.”

Atsumu held his arm out and Hitoka walked out from behind the curtain and linked arms with Atsumu. There were gasps and murmurs from the crowd as Atsumu escorted Hitoka to Osamu’s side. 

When Hitoka was safely at Osamu’s side, Atsumu returned to his spot. “Hitoka is to be my queen. We are going to unite the kingdoms of Inarizaki and Karasuno, ending this war once and for all.” He wrapped an arm around her, and she mimicked his movements.

“Our love story will be the greatest of them all. It’ll be told for generations, how we united the kingdoms and ended the war, the young Prince of Inarizaki and the young Princess of Karasuno.” Osamu looked down at Hitoka as she looked up at him. He leaned down as she leaned up, and they connected their lips in public for the first time ever, without fearing the consequences.


End file.
